A Time To Become
by charmedunderharry'sspell
Summary: When a mysterious girl with dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes turns up on the Halliwell's doorstep; everyone is in shock! But who is this girl and what is she going to bring to the Charmed Destiny or maybe another?
1. The Beginning Of It All

**Author's Notes: Okay my first Charmed story, so enjoy! I would appreciate all reviews, even the horrible ones; it will still tell me that someone is reading this. I do hope to update but I do have exams so bare with me.**

**Okay so basically the story takes place at around the beginning of the fifth season, however Phoebe and Cole are together, Piper is pregnant. My story will not follow any of the fifth season episodes. Everything before that did happen but with Phoebe and Cole staying together. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the characters except Persephone and Danny (he comes a bit later). **

* * *

A young girl of about sixteen looked up a large red house. The girl had short brown hair that just rested on her shoulders and blue-grey eyes. Her skin was quite pale and she had a look on her face of wisdom and age even thought she couldn't have been more than sixteen. 

The girl slowly pulled her long black coat around herself and shivered; she wasn't cold, just nervous. She had been trying to find out about the Halliwell's for two years now and at last she had found out where they lived. She also knew lots about them.

For example, there were three sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Piper was the oldest, at 29, she owned a popular club in the Bay area and was married to a man named Leo, and she knew nothing else. Phoebe, 27, was the middle child, and worked as one of the most popular female advice columnists is the city. She was married to the lawyer Cole Turner. The last sister was named Paige, and she was 25, up until a year ago she had worked as a social worker.

But this wasn't how it always used to be and the girl knew this. There had been another, an older sister, Prue; she had died a year ago in mysterious circumstances in the house the girl was now looking up at. Prue was 31 when she died and had been working as a photographer on the popular magazine, 415. After she had died, Piper and Phoebe found out about their younger half sister and welcomed her into their family.

The girl had found all this out on her own if you could believe that. But the girl didn't exactly ask people, she managed to sneak into the relevant places to retrieve this information unseen. No one even knew she had found it all out expect her best and oldest friend, Danny.

Back on the street the girl finally plucked up enough courage and began to walk up the steep stone steps that led to the front door of the Halliwell Manor. She reached up with her shaking hand and rung the bell.

After about a minute, the door opened and there stood Paige Matthews, with red hair and a long white dress on.

"Can I help you?" Paige asked cheerily.

"Um…Well I think that maybe you and your sisters could, I was wondering if you could tell me about Melinda Warren," the girl said carefully. She knew this bit of information might shock the sisters. Melinda Warren had been a witch that had burnt at the stake over 200 years ago, she happened to be an ancestor of the Halliwell sister and the girl that was standing on their doorstep. "My name is Persephone Drew Halliwell."

"Piper, Phoebe I think you better get down here now!" Paige shouted over her shoulder. "Come in and sit down."

Paige wasn't sure who this girl was, she could be a demon for all she knew, but why would she lie, and if she was Phoebe could get a premonition of her when they shook hands.

Piper and Phoebe both hurried down the stairs. "Paige, what's wrong me and Phoebe were choosing wallpaper for the Nursery?" Piper asked.

"This girl turned up and asked for our help and I think you know what help I mean." Paige answered.

Persephone said smiling, "My name's Persephone Drew Halliwell, nice to meet you."

Piper reached over and shock her hand as did Phoebe, but when their hands met Phoebe felt the familiar waves of a premonition engulfing her.

**_Premonition_**

_An eighteen-year-old smiling Prue cradled a small baby girl in a hospital bed, while a stern looking Grams frowned over her._

_Prue cried as Grams took away the baby then handed her to a nurse, while Prue was forced to sign some documents. Grams then began to raise her hands and utter a spell, while Prue fell into slumber._

_A ten year old Persephone stood behind a small mousy girl covered in bruises and three older girls who had their fists raised, as they brought them down on her, Persephone through out her hands and streams of water gushed out of them knocking the bullies off their feet and sliding them in to a wall. Persephone glanced down at her hands, looked between the bullies and the mousy girl who had ran off and did the same._

_An older Persephone wandered around a crowed office and ducked in to a side door. She walked around the desk in the room and sat down at the chair. She began to search through the drawers and filing cabinets. Persephone looked towards the door as the handle was slowly pushed down. Then in panic she looked around for somewhere to hide. The door was flung open and as this happened a wash of water ran down Persephone from head to toe and she disappeared. The person that was now in the office grabbed a mug from the desk and walked out of the door. Water then began to rush from the ground upwards, revealing a curious looking and smiling Persephone._

**_End of Premonition_**

Phoebe pulled her hand away from Persephone, "who are you!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I know you're a witch, you just had a premonition, I was right, you are the Charmed Ones!" Persephone said smiling.

All three sisters looked curiously at each other, and then fixed their eyes on Persephone, "And you are?"

"She's a witch! A witch with the power to move water with her mind," Phoebe said.

"Aquakinesis, it's my power, I inherited from my mum." Persephone said smiling.

"Your mum?" Paige asked, "Who was that…"

"Prue." Phoebe uttered.

"Let me guess. You had a premonition of my birth and me using my powers. Am I right?"

Phoebe nodded and then spoke, "I don't understand, if you are Prue's daughter then how come we never knew of you?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe you should ask her. All I know is I received my powers when I was ten, six years ago. Right around the time your Grandma died, I guessed that she must have bound my powers at my birth, when I was given up for adoption."

"Why were you given up for adoption?" Piper finally said.

"I don't know but I guessed that me being alive would have got in the way with your Charmed Destiny, so your Grandma got me adopted. The reason I came to find you is because I know I'm a witch and I want to help, I want to do good with my powers. And I wanted a family."

"Well you came to the right place." Paige got up and went over and hugged Persephone, "Welcome to the family."

"Paige, we need to talk about this. She's only been here five minutes; we don't know anything about her. You can't just welcome her in!" Piper argued.

"Well, you seemed to do that for me, when I first met you or maybe that's was only because there was a demon to vanquish. She's our niece, Prue's daughter, we can't just ignore her." Paige said sighing.

Phoebe moved around and put her hands on Piper's shoulders, "Look I know this is a bit off a shock, but Paige's right. What would Prue have wanted?" Phoebe said.

"Do you want me to give you a minute, I can come back another time maybe, and I knew this wasn't a good idea, but like I said I want to help, it's my destiny to. And I am part of the family, whether you like it or not. I know I'm a child but I've had to look after myself all my life and I've been using my powers for nearly six years now; so I have got a handle on them. So if I do go, I will be back, believe me," Persephone said sternly. She turned to leave and began to walk towards the door.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry I was a bit of a bitch before. But Prue was my older sister and I knew nothing of you. How do you think that made me feel?" Piper said smiling and walking over to Persephone. "You're right you do have a right to be here. This house and everything in it is your future especially the magical parts want to see?"


	2. A Close Encounter of the First Kind

**Author's Notes: Okay my first Charmed story, so enjoy! I would appreciate all reviews, even the horrible ones; it will still tell me that someone is reading this. I do hope to update but I do have exams so bare with me. Also, I apologise in advance, I'm English, so I won't be using American slang but I do watch the show a lot and will try and do my best.**

**Okay so basically the story takes place at around the beginning of the fifth season, however Phoebe and Cole are together, Piper is pregnant. My story will not follow any of the fifth season episodes. Everything before that did happen but with Phoebe and Cole staying together. **

**PrUe AnD AnDy!- Yeh! You will, Piper and Phoebe do a lot of speculation but they will find out around chapter 3.**

**Brooklyn Halliwell- Thanks for you review, it's appreciated.**

**Anonomous – I'm touched, but I would hardly describe myself as awesome.**

**Nicole812us- I glad you like her, I like her a lot too. Um, with the Charmed Ones I will try and keep it even, but I think this story will be based on Persephone's introduction to fully being a witch and how she copes with it, mean she's only 16 so there is lots going on in her life without her being a witch.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the characters except Persephone and Danny (he comes a bit later).**

* * *

End of last chapter

"_**You're right you do have a right to be here. This house and everything in it is your future especially the magical parts want to see?"**_

The San Francisco sunset shone through the large windows at the top of the Halliwell Manor. The rays moved on to a large bookstand and revealed a very old book on it. The sunlight reflected off the red triquetra and it seemed to be glowing. Suddenly, the book flipped open and pages turned magically, finally resting on a blank page. If anyone had been in the attic they would have been able to read what was being invisibly written in a long and flowing script.

As the writing finally stopped it began to fade until if anyone looked upon that page, they would not know something had once been written upon it. At that moment the attic door swung open and in walked Piper Halliwell, the book seemed to notice this and slammed shut.

Behind Piper, walked her two sisters, Phoebe and Paige, and Piper's newest niece, Persephone, who as smiling in between them.

"This is the Book of Shadows!" she said sighing, "The key to the Halliwell witches' strength, everything we live by and everything we do as saviours of the innocents, is written down here."

"And now it's yours too!" Paige said, looking down at Persephone next to her.

"The Book of Shadows! I can't believe it, I heard things about it but I never thought I would see it." Persephone whispered in awe. She then got up, walked over to the book and began to flick through the pages.

"Honey, how did you know about the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe inquired, as she took a seat on the couch next to Piper and Paige, facing Persephone.

"Well when I found out I had powers I did as much research into them as I could, mainly using the Internet. However, sometimes I used to hang out at Wicca Cult shops, I would pretend I was doing a school assignment and ask questions. I knew if they were actual witches that gathered in the shops they wouldn't talk around me. So, when they weren't looking I would use my power to turn myself invisible and listen to what they said." Persephone said in a matter of fact tone.

Phoebe and Piper exchanged a knowing glance, "You know that sounds like the sort of thing Prue would do." Piper said sighing.

"And back downstairs with your whole little speech thing, you reminded me of her so much." Phoebe added.

"Really?" Persephone replied her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, you look very like her as well," Piper replied.

White orbs appeared in the attic in front of the Book of Shadows, and the form of Piper's husband appeared. He walked over to Piper and kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled away, he caught a glance of Persephone at the Book.

Leo looked very flustered but Piper put a reassuring hand on his back and said, "Its okay, Persephone's a witch too."

"Oh right!" Leo answered and held out a hand to Persephone, which she shook.

"Nice to meet you Leo!" Persephone pronounced.

"Err, how did you know my name?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well, I did lots of research on the Charmed Ones, I didn't mean to its just I had to find out about you. I found out that your name was Leo Wyatt and the only Leo Wyatt I could find died in 1944. So I guessed you were a whitelighter."

"Who's your whitelighter?" Leo replied smiling, admiring the girl's maturity and precision to detail.

"I don't have a whitelighter, because the Elders don't know about me." Persephone uttered.

"Piper, why don't the Elders know about her, what aren't you telling me?" Leo said in a frustrated tone.

"Why don't you come down to the kitchen with me and I'll tell you there." Piper took Leo's hand and led him down the stairs.

Persephone took a worried glance at Paige, so Paige said, "Hey sweetie, don't worry, Piper will tell Leo everything and then he will tell the elders. Come and sit down here and tell us a bit about yourself."

Persephone strode across the attic floorboards and sat down on the couch. "Well, I'm just 16, my birthday is August 24th, so I'm a Virgo. I live with my best friend Danny and his family, have done since I was 14, I ran away from the foster home I was put in. They didn't try and find me."

"Does this Danny know about your powers?" Paige inquired.

"No, I don't want him to know. Not because he wouldn't understand, because he would. But I know that he would want to help and I don't want him to get hurt."

"You and him seem very close?" Phoebe said happily.

"We are! He's been my best friend for ten years and he's helped me through a lot of stuff. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't looked after me." Persephone answered passionately.

"Hmm, your relationship with your best friend reminds me of someone else's who is not to far away from me." Phoebe giggled. Which earned an elbow in the stomach from Paige. All three of them started to giggle.

Suddenly, three demons shimmered into the room, wearing long brown coats. Phoebe, Paige and Persephone broke apart and the demons sent yellow liquid at them, which only narrowly missed them and hit the table. The part of the table that the liquid had hit began to dissolve.

"Demons!" Phoebe shouted. "Quickly Persephone get out!"

"No! Let me help!" Persephone shouted back as she held out her hands and shot water from them. The water split into three jets and powerfully knocked the demons off their feet and into the wall.

Paige glanced at Phoebe bemused and shouted, "Couch!"

The couch they had been sitting on only seconds ago orbed out and orbed into two of the three demons that Persephone had knocked on to the floor. The third managed to get up and sent the poisonous liquid at Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe levitated them both up out of harms way but they both fell down onto the floor in a heap.

As a wash of water ran down Persephone, she immediately disappeared and in her unseen state she picked up an atheme from the table. Moving her arm she quickly spun the knife into the back of the demon and it exploded. Persephone went to pick up the knife to use it on the other demons but they shimmered out. A rush of water ran back from the ground and revealed her now standing over Phoebe and Paige's still body.

"Piper! Leo! Help!" Persephone screamed. She kept saying their names over and over again. When Leo and Piper orbed in she was checking the pulses of Paige and Phoebe.

"Get out of the way now." Piper shouted as Leo ran forward and held his hands over the two women's limp bodies.

Persephone stepped back, sensing Piper's worried tone and began to walk towards the couch to pull it back up. She looked over at Leo and noticed Paige and Phoebe waking up.

"I have to go talk to the Elders now. Call me and I'll come." Leo said and orbed out.

"Thank god, you two are both okay!" Persephone sighed.

"Where did the demons go?" Phoebe asked.

"Persephone vanquished one of them and the others shimmered out, I blacked out just after that." Paige said sitting up and rubbing her side. "You really need to work on the landing sis!"

Piper turned to Persephone and said, "You did a great job on your first demonic attack, and I want to thank you!"

"It was nothing!" She replied shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Let's go down to the kitchen, I'm starved!" Paige exclaimed, and she walked out the door followed by Phoebe.

Piper began to walk out too but when she reached the door she stopped and spoke to Persephone, "Do you want something?"

Persephone shook her head and said, "Would it be okay if I stayed here and had a look through the book."

"Sure sweetie," Piper replied, "You just come down if you want something, okay."

"Okay, thanks!" Persephone shouted happily and turned towards the book while Piper walked out.

Persephone grabbed the book off its stand, pulled the couch up and began to read. It would be a lie to say that what she read didn't scare her because it did; it also made Persephone question herself.

"I did do the right thing didn't I?" Persephone said out loud, "I mean I love having my powers but I am strong enough to be a witch and the daughter of a Charmed One?" Persephone stop speaking and just listened, as if to hear an answer to her question.

When silence was all she heard she placed the Book back on its stand and began to walk out the door, however a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Of course you are my darling," said a heavenly voice.

Persephone spun around expecting to see someone standing in the attic, although there was no one was there. She just looked for a minute and was about to leave when bright white lights appeared in the attic revealing a young women.

She smiled at Persephone and said, "Of course you're strong enough. You are my daughter."

"Mum?" Persephone uttered in disbelief.

* * *

**Okay! Please Review! Down There!**


End file.
